yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 050
An arcane fortune teller steals the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi must defeat him in a Duel to win it back. Can Yugi beat him all alone without the help of his friends or the spirit inside the Puzzle? =Summary= (Edit page to add Summary) Major Events *Keith is under the control of Marik Ishtar, who cheats during this Duel. *Whoever wins this Duel gets to keep the Millennium Puzzle, which Keith stole earlier disguised as a fortune teller. *Yugi is forced to Duel without Yami. =Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. "Bandit" Keith Howard - Part 1= Yugi's turn Yugi Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Sets a monster. Yugi's turn "Celtic Guardian" attacks Keith's Set monster: "Cyber Jar" (900 ATK / 900 DEF). "Cyber Jar's" effect destroys every monster on the field then lets Yugi and Keith to Special Summon and/or Set Level 4 or lower monsters from the top 5 cards of their respective deck. Yugi Sets 1 monster. Keith Special Summons "Mechanicalchaser" in Attack Position (1850 ATK / 800 DEF) then Special Summons "Ground Attacker Bugroth" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Normal Summons "Machine King" in Attack Position (2200 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Machine King" gains 100 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field. Since there are 3, "Machine King" gains 300 ATK ("Machine King": 2200 → 2500). "Machine King" attacks then destroys Yugi's Set monster: "Silver Fang" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). Yugi's turn Yugi Sets a monster. "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith Normal Summons "Megasonic Eye" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1800) ("Machine King": 2500 → 2600 ATK). "Machine King" attacks then destroys Yugi's Set monster: "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Yugi's turn Yugi activates Magic Card "Polymerization". He sends "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia the Fierce Knight" from his hand to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Gaia the Dragon Champion" attacks then destroys "Mechanicalchaser" (Keith: 2000 → 1250 Life Points) ("Machine King"): 2600 → 2500 ATK). "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith switches "Megasonic Eye" and "Ground Attacker Bugroth" to Defense Position then activates Magic Card "Machine Conversion Factory" to increase the ATK and DEF every Machine-Type monster he controls by 300 ("Machine King": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 2000 → 2300 DEF) / ("Mechanicalchaser": 1850 → 2150 ATK / 800 → 1100 DEF) / ("Megasonic Eye": 1500 → 1800 ATK / 1800 → 2100 DEF). "Machine King" attacks then destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yugi: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Yugi's turn Yugi activates Magic Card "Makiu" to revert every Machine-Type monster ATK and DEF to their original stats (instead of destroying them). He then Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) whose ATK increases to 3250 from "Makiu". "Summoned Skull" attacks then destroys "Machine King" (Keith: 1250 → 500 Life Points). "Bandit" Keith's turn Keith activates Magic Card "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards and then discard 2 cards. Next, he activates Ritual Magic Card "Zera Ritual". He tributes "Ground Attacker Bugroth" and "Megasonic Eye" to Ritual Summon "Zera the Mant" in Attack Position (2800 ATK / 2300 DEF). "Zera the Mant" attacks then destroys "Summoned Skull" (Yugi's: 1800 → 1500 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the English Dub * Cut from the begining of the episode, scenes of Yugi's mom. * All the writing on Domino City is erased from the dub. * Zera slicing Summon Skull is obscured in the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. *The gun is removed from the flashback. =Featured Cards= Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes